Cold
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: The unseen part of White Asuka's birth. Features Evil Asuka. Inspired by "Cold" by "Crossfade" and MissingExodus's story "Frozen". White Asuka X Manjoume White Thunder. Prematurely complete! -Prematurely meaning complete before I planned it.-
1. Cold

A/N: Here's another one-shot starring my fanboy crush White Asuka

_A/N: Here's another one-shot starring my fanboy crush White Asuka. It's partially inspired by re-reading MissingExodus fic called 'Frozen' only mine features Cold by Crossfade. White Asuka X Manjoume White Thunder Enjoy! May add on. Italics indicate Evil Asuka's speech until she gets full control of Asuka's body. I've decided this will be a two-shot maybe more._

**I never meant to be so cold.**

**I never meant for you to see the screwed up side of me, locked inside so deep.**

**It always seems to get to me.**

**I never meant to be so cold…**

**Cold…**

- "Cold by Crossfade"

Asuka moaned softly as her life points fell to 0. "I lost…now it's over for me…" She whispered.

Her knees buckled underneath her and she fell down to the arena floor.

She vaguely heard Manjoume say something about the Light before she lost consciousness.

"_Sleep, little one…"_ A voice whispered.

"_Sleep…"_ The voice repeated.

Asuka found herself in a patch of bright colors.

She hugged her knees in an effort to stop the vile cold that surrounded her from advancing.

She looked up and saw a bright almost blindingly white light coming towards her at an inhumanly fast speed.

She opened her mouth to scream but only a tiny frightened whimper escaped her lips.

The white light began to surround her as the other colors began to fade away.

Sharp, metal chains shot from virtually nowhere and wrapped tightly and securely around her body, much like a boa constrictor does when squeezing the life from it's victim.

This time she managed a scream but in turn the chains only tightened their hold on her, making her cry out in more pain.

Her arms were now forced against her chest and she couldn't move at all.

"_Don't resist, little one."_ The voice from earlier whispered.

Asuka gasped softly and looked up at another Asuka, who was slowly taking form.

"W-What do you mean?" Asuka asked in a soft whimper.

Evil Asuka smiled coldly. She lifted her other half's chin up with her finger so the frightened Obelisk's face could be seen more clearly.

Her other hand rested as a fist on the evil woman's right hip.

"_You brought this upon yourself. You knew Manjoume had defeated hundreds of your friends yet you still chose to fight and you lost. It's time to say bye-bye to your old soul, little Asuka." _Evil Asuka taunted.

Asuka's eyes widened in terror. She struggled violently against the chains but to no avail.

"_Give it up, little Asuka."_

"No…I'll never give up."

"_Fine. Then I guess I'll force you, my little puppet."_

Evil Asuka snapped her finger and the chains pulled back, dragging the true Asuka with them as she continued to fight in a futile effort.

"No! Let me go!" Asuka cried.

"_Move aside, little Asuka. Move aside and let the Light take you forever!"_

The chains dragged the true Asuka to a small corner of her unconscious mind. Iron bars shot up around her, trapping her in a small jail-like cell imprisoning her in her own mind.

Suddenly she started to feel sleepy. Asuka attempted to fight it off but it was no use.

Evil Asuka walked up to the caged soul.

She smiled wickedly. _"Welcome to your new home for the rest of eternity, little Asuka. And don't worry: your body will be nice and safe with me. Once I shed your pathetic clothes from my body and adorn myself in the Kessha's white, you'll have no choice but to obey me." _Evil Asuka cackled.

"You…You… sick twisted little bitch. You'll pay for this you little…white-loving witch…" Asuka managed to choke out in her best fury-filled tone.

"_Aw sleep my little princess. You must be exhausted."_ Evil Asuka teased in a mocking motherly tone.

Asuka tried to fight off the inevitable sleep again, but this time her struggle was in vain. She fell to the ground, unconscious in her mind as the chains turned to the color white and began to slowly take over her body.

'Judai…It's up to you…' Was her last conscious thought.

Back at the arena, Evil Asuka opened her eyes, now in total control.

She looked up at Manjoume, dressed in white. Her savior.

"Arigatou Manjoume-kun. Thank you for showing me the Light."

Manjoume grinned, taking her hand in his as the two walked off.

Judai watched in disbelief as the two left. He had lost Asuka too.

"Now your just like Manjoume, Asuka: Cold."

Evil Asuka cackled a wicked laugh in response.

It was only a matter of time now…

Keep an eye out for future chapters!


	2. Slave Of White

A/N: Since Evil Asuka is still in control, she will still be called Evil Asuka to distinguish between her and the true Asuka

_A/N: Since Evil Asuka is still in control, she will still be called Evil Asuka to distinguish between her and the true Asuka. Also when Evil Asuka dresses herself in the white outfit she was given by Saiou, she causes the true Asuka pain as she's still resisting but the more the Evil Asuka changes herself, the more the true Asuka changes. Also once the true Asuka changes, she will refer to her other half as master because she technically is Evil Asuka's slave but now the true Asuka adores her in a twisted sense._

_Last Time_

_She smiled wickedly. "Welcome to your new home for the rest of eternity, little Asuka. And don't worry: your body will be nice and safe with me. Once I shed your pathetic clothes from my body and adorn myself in the Kessha's white, you'll have no choice but to obey me." Evil Asuka cackled._

"_You…You… sick twisted little bitch. You'll pay for this you little…white-loving witch…" Asuka managed to choke out in her best fury-filled tone._

"_Aw sleep my little princess. You must be exhausted." Evil Asuka teased in a mocking motherly tone._

_Asuka tried to fight off the inevitable sleep again, but this time her struggle was in vain. She fell to the ground, unconscious in her mind as the chains turned to the color white and began to slowly take over her body._

'_Judai…It's up to you…' Was her last conscious thought._

_End Flashback_

Judai stood there, stunned.

Just like that, he had lost Asuka to the Light as well.

"She's…gone. I can't believe it." Judai whispered.

Fubuki watched with a sad, pained expression as his sister left. "Sukie…" He whispered, anguished.

As Evil Asuka walked, now in complete control of her host's body, she smiled evilly at Manjoume.

"I can't believe I was blinded for so long…" She told him.

Manjoume chuckled and smiled. "Don't worry, once you put on the Kessha's blazer, all your worries and fears of the past will be no more." He assured her.

"Yes…your right. Soon I can become White Asuka forever and erase the old one for good." She replied gleefully.

Manjoume nodded and knocked on his master's door. "Saiou-sama it's Manjoume." He declared firmly.

"Ah yes, please enter, Manjoume-kun." Was Saiou's serpent-like reply.

Manjoume smiled proudly as he entered, bowing respectfully in his master's presence.

Saiou smiled calmly at him before noticing Asuka's presence.

"Manjoume-kun, who have you brought with you?" He asked.

"This is Tenjoin Asuka, sir." Jun replied, looking directly at Saiou.

Saiou nodded and turned to Asuka. "Young Tenjoin Asuka, have you seen the Light?"

Evil Asuka grinned coldly. "Yes." She curtseyed respectfully to him. "From this day forth, I, Tenjoin Asuka pledge my eternal loyal to the Hikari No Kessha and you, Saiou-sama." She replied.

Saiou smiled. "Good. To prove your truly loyal to the Kessha, wear this." He told her and handed her a Kessha blazer for girls and white shorts to compliment the white high-heeled boots he held.

"Thank you sir." She replied.

Saiou directed her to a small changing room, so she could change into her new clothes and complete her rebirth.

Evil Asuka nodded, and entered the room.

She sat down and removed her blue blazer, followed by her blue shorts and finally her bright blue boots, throwing them aside.

"Worthless trash…" She muttered.

In the deepest recesses of her mind, the true Asuka let out a soft whimper of fear.

"No…please don't do this…I don't want to wear white…" Asuka whimpered.

"_Silence, little Asuka. Your body is mine now."_ Evil Asuka told her as she dressed herself in the white shorts.

The true Asuka cried out in pain as she felt the white shorts touch her pale skin.

"Please stop!" The true Asuka screamed, as the chains binding her grew tighter as the white light surrounding her began to change her body.

Slowly the light turned her hair from dirty blonde to stark white.

"N…No!" She cried out in terror.

"_It's pointless to resist. I'm in control of your body now and I'll make it totally white!" _Evil Asuka taunted her, cackling wickedly in her mind.

She slowly put on the white high-heeled boots, grinning evilly as she did so.

The true Asuka screamed, as the last glimmer of her blonde hair was turned totally white.

"_Enjoying the change, little Asuka?"_ She taunted with an evil laugh.

Asuka whimpered as her blazer began to change from blue to white, and the same occurred with her boots.

"No don't do this!" The true Asuka wailed, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Evil Asuka cackled in her most heartless tone. _"Too late! Your soul, body and mind now belong to me and the Hikari No Kessha!" _She declared as she dressed herself in the white blazer she was given.

The true Asuka screamed in agony as her body was completely devoured by the light's unbreakable hold.

Moments later, the light faded but the true Asuka was now completely different.

Her hair was now stark white as were her eyebrows.

Her eyes were now cold and unloving like the evil force that had taken over her body,

She was also dressed completely in white: A white blazer, white shorts and white heels.

Any essence of the true Asuka was now all but gone forever.

Evil Asuka smiled wickedly at her host. _"Your transformation rather our transformation is totally complete. Your now one with me and the Light. So tell me, how do ya feel?" _She asked laughing wickedly.

The once-true Asuka looked at her other half as though she adored her. "I feel great…master." She told her other side.

Evil Asuka giggled. _"That's a good girl. Just do what I tell you and I won't have to hurt you, little Asuka."_

"I'm at your complete command my master." Asuka replied.

Evil Asuka smirked. _"Your now White Asuka forever…"_ She said gleefully.

Asuka nodded dully. "Thank you for finally opening my eyes to the truth, my master."

Evil Asuka giggled once more. _"My pleasure, little Asuka. Don't worry I'll make sure you never wear anything but white."_

Asuka nodded.

Evil Asuka walked out of the changing area back to the others with a cold smile.

Saiou grinned, his violet eyes glowing dark purple.

Evil Asuka offered no resistance as her amber eyes became dull and colder than ever.

"Welcome dear Asuka…" Saiou said grinning evilly.


	3. A Spirit's Plea

A/N: Although in her mind it looks as though the true Asuka is completely gone, there's still a small piece that remains that w

_A/N: Although in her mind it looks as though the true Asuka is completely gone, there's still a small piece that remains that will strengthen when Cyber Tutu confronts her real master's evil side. Enjoy the chapter! Oh and I offer indirect thanks to Peach Wookie for helping me think of the idea! Also in this chapter Saiou gives Evil Asuka her White Veil card, which partially prompts Cyber Tutu's arrival and in this chapter onward, Asuka has her White Night deck._

_Last Time_

_Evil Asuka smirked. "Your now White Asuka forever…" She said gleefully._

_Asuka nodded dully. "Thank you for finally opening my eyes to the truth, my master."_

_Evil Asuka giggled once more. "My pleasure, little Asuka. Don't worry I'll make sure you never wear anything but white."_

_Asuka nodded._

_Evil Asuka walked out of the changing area back to the others with a cold smile._

_Saiou grinned, his violet eyes glowing dark purple._

_Evil Asuka offered no resistance as her amber eyes became dull and colder than ever._

"_Welcome dear Asuka…" Saiou said grinning evilly._

_End Flashback_

Evil Asuka chuckled softly as she opened her eyes, which had now become a dull golden-yellow color with blank black irises.

Saiou smiled at her. "Do you regret seeing the Light now, Asuka-chan?" He asked.

Evil Asuka smiled and shook her head. "No sir. The only thing I regret is perhaps not seeing the glorious warmth of the Light sooner." She replied.

Saiou smiled more as he held out a card to her. "Asuka-chan?" He asked.

"Yes Master?" She asked.

"I have a gift for you." He replied, his tone still as calm as before.

"A gift?" She asked, her voice growing excited.

Saiou chuckled softly at her enthusiasm. "Yes it is a very special Spell Card. However I can only give it to you if you are truly ready to fully devote yourself to the Light and myself." He replied as Manjoume looked on, smiling.

"It is my honor to fully serve you and the Association." Evil Asuka replied with a cold smile.

"Then you have earned this." Saiou replied as he handed her the card he was holding.

Evil Asuka took it in her hands and looked it over carefully as she read the words 'White Veil'.

"Thank you sir. I promise you I will take excellent care of your gift." Evil Asuka replied with an evil but happy grin.

Saiou grinned as well. "The cards tell me you will. Perhaps you will earn greater rewards in the future." He replied before turning to Manjoume. "Manjoume-kun?" He asked the raven-haired teen.

"Yes sir?" Jun asked in reply.

"I would like you to serve a guide for Asuka-chan while she gets acquainted to things here in the Association." Saiou requested him.

Manjoume nodded. "Yes, master. When do you wish for me to stop guiding her?" He asked.

Saiou put a finger to his chin as he thought. "I will call you to my room when I feel the time is right. That is all. You may leave now." Saiou replied with a kind smile at the 2 of them.

Manjoume nodded and led Asuka out of the room.

"Asuka-chan?" A soft female voice called as she continued walking down the hall to her new room after Manjoume had returned to his own room for a while.

Evil Asuka whirled around and gasped in shock at the sight, her eyes softening slightly to that of the true Asuka. "Cyber T-Tutu?" She gasped in both shock and almost fear.

"Yes Asuka-chan it's me. Listen you must try to break free from the Association before it bonds to your core completely, enslaving you to it forever." Tutu warned, her eyes staring in at Evil Asuka's almost in a pleading manner.

Evil Asuka stood there, stunned, unable to respond verbally or physically to the spirit's plea.

"Please Asuka-chan, break free before your lost forever!" Tutu pleaded.

Deep in the recesses of Asuka's mind a softer more gentle soul began to awaken again for the time being, Tutu's words giving her enough strength to briefly awaken…

To be continued…


	4. A Wicked Fairy And A Icy Demise

A/N: Although my mind is practically dead of ideas right now, I will make an attempt to update this

_A/N: Although my mind is practically dead of ideas right now, I will make an attempt to update this. But I warn you, since I have virtually no ideas, this chapter may be a bit lacking in material! Enjoy the chapter though!_

_Last Time_

"_Please Asuka-chan, break free before your lost forever!" Tutu pleaded._

_Deep in the recesses of Asuka's mind a softer more gentle soul began to awaken again for the time being, Tutu's words giving her enough strength to briefly awaken…_

_End Flashback_

"How can this be…" Evil Asuka whispered, horror and fright etched on her face.

Tutu glared at Evil Asuka. "I'll tell you. It's because you're an evil cold-loving witch! Your not my real master!" The little ballerina spirit shouted angrily.

"_Let me out…give me my body back!" _The miniscule essence of the true Asuka hissed, clawing like a wild cat at the bars that imprisoned her, while most of the true Asuka completely under the evil one's control watched with an evil look in her eyes.

"_Silence! This body belongs to me!" Evil Asuka growled._

"_Not for much longer. Soon Cyber Tutu will break through to me and destroy you!" The true Asuka shrieked._

The word 'destroy' echoed through the Evil Asuka's mind.

She groaned softly, gripping her head in pain.

"No…I will not, can not be defeated!" Evil Asuka screamed.

"Please Asuka-chan, break free! Think of the ones who care about you! Think of your brother!" Tutu pleaded.

"Fubuki means…nothing to me. He hasn't seen the Light…" Evil Asuka moaned, the pain of fighting her true self getting stronger.

"That's not true! The real Asuka Tenjoin loves her big brother!" Tutu protested.

A cold voice laughed icily. "Tutu you are so pathetic. The Asuka you see before you is the real Tenjoin Asuka." The voice replied in a icy wicked tone.

"Who's there?!" Tutu demanded, though her voice showed she was getting scared.

The voice chuckled coldly as the form of Snow Fairy appeared in a swirl of ice.

"Snow Fairy…" Evil Asuka whispered.

Snow Fairy smiled in a heartless way. "Don't fall for her lies, Asuka. We've come too far to let the darkness swallow you. Let the Light in and destroy the evil girl's essence that you used to be…" She told the whitened girl in a hypnotic tone.

"Destroy…destroy…" She repeated, as the ice monster girl hypnotized her to her own will.

"No Asuka-chan! Don't listen to her! She's evil! She's from the White Night deck Saiou gave you! I'm begging you! Please don't do this!" Tutu begged, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Snow Fairy laughed wickedly. "Destroy her. Only then can you destroy the person you once were. Then once you do, no one can stop you…" She whispered, giggling evilly as she did so.

"Right. Snow Fairy attack! Destroy Cyber Tutu!" Evil Asuka commanded.

She grinned and leapt into the air, pointing a single finger at Tutu, smiling coldly.

From her finger a swirl of ice and freezing cold winds shot out, heading for the ballerina at extremely fast speeds.

"Asuka-chan I believe in…you." Tutu whispered as she felt the ice rushing up her body, freezing her in place before her form faded out rather than explode into pixels like it would if she were a hologram.

"_**CYBER TUTU**__!!" _The true Asuka screamed.

Snow Fairy's wicked cackling could be heard echoing through the former Obelisk's mind as she appeared, grinning sadistically.

"_S-Snow Fairy…" _The true Asuka whimpered.

Snow Fairy smirked cruelly. "That's right. It's time for you to go bye-bye." The ice girl taunted, quoting the old Manjoume.

Asuka's eyes widened in horror as she looked down at her body, seeing it slowly being encased in freezing cold ice.

She could only manage a soft gasp as she felt the ice creep over her arms and legs, keeping her trapped in place.

"_No…please…" _Asuka begged.

"Too late!" Snow Fairy cackled, firing a beam of ice at her.

Asuka gasped and closed her eyes, knowing she soon would become a complete puppet to the Hikari No Kessha.

"_I'm sorry Judai…I failed. I couldn't stop her. Goodbye Judai. Remember me as I was before I became this monster." _She thought as the ice struck her and her body began to crack apart.

"_Judai…I love you…" _She thought as her legs and arms cracked completely and dissolved into nothing.

She closed her eyes as finally in a matter of seconds, the rest of her body faded into nothing in the same way.

Finally, the real Tenjoin Asuka was gone forever as blinding white light enveloped the girl's mind once more until her mind was totally white.

Any trace of the real Asuka existed no more.

She was now just a cold, wicked puppet of the Hikari No Kessha and would be forever…

To be continued…


	5. A Distant Memory

A/N: Here's Chapter 5 of Cold

_A/N: Here's Chapter 5 of Cold. My apologies for the wait but enjoy the chapter everyone! Judai may be OOC as he can 'sense' Asuka being gone in a sense and can tell Sho is thinking about Black Magician Girl. Sho may also be OOC as when he enters the dorm, he's extremely cheerful and is seeming to obsess over Black Magician Girl but I don't know if I'm going to pair Sho with her. _

_Last Time_

_She closed her eyes as finally in a matter of seconds, the rest of her body faded into nothing in the same way._

_Finally, the real Tenjoin Asuka was gone forever as blinding white light enveloped the girl's mind once more until her mind was totally white._

_Any trace of the real Asuka existed no more._

_She was now just a cold, wicked puppet of the Hikari No Kessha and would be forever…_

_End Flashback_

Back at the Osiris dorm, Judai gasped in horror.

Something terrible had happened to Asuka.

He could honestly sense it.

"Asuka…" He whispered aloud.

But no one answered back.

He was alone in the Osiris dorm for the moment.

"_The Asuka I know…she's gone. I can feel that she's gone but how?" _Judai thought, really anguished.

But the Osiris ace didn't have much time to ponder over the situation as just then, the door to his dorm room opens and little Sho Marufuji walked in, humming cheerfully.

"Sho." Judai breathed, seeing his friend enter.

Not wanting to worry his friend, Judai flashed his trademark grin to Sho but didn't say anything as deep inside, Judai felt his heart were being ripped out as he thought about the loss of Asuka.

"Hi Aniki!" Sho greeted cheerfully as he looked down fondly at the Black Magician Girl card he held tightly in his soft, smooth hands.

"Hey Sho, what's up? Your thinking about Black Magician Girl again aren't ya?" Judai teased, seeming to have an intuition about what the little bluenette was thinking about at that moment in time just then.

Sho blushed darkly as the little Ra turned the card over in his hands so the Osiris teen could see the image of the card.

"How did you know, Aniki?" Sho asked, a bit surprised the normally oblivious teen could figure out what he was thinking so easily.

"Lucky guess I suppose, Sho. Besides it's obvious you love her, I see you drawing pictures of you and her together all the time." Judai laughed.

Sho blushed more as he spoke.

"Can you blame me for loving her? She's so sweet and kind. Besides we've been going steady since I was little." Sho giggled.

Judai laughed softly. If only he could have been that honest with his feelings for Asuka to her as Sho was to him about his feelings for Black Magician Girl he might have been able to save her.

But it didn't matter now.

Judai knew that by now, he was probably just a distant memory to the Kessha girl…

To be continued…


	6. You Can Save Her Judai!

_A/N: This sadly, is the premature end to Cold. There may or may not be a sequel, but I'm sorry, I just can't extend it any more following this chapter. My apologies but thank you to all that read and reviewed._

_Last Time_

"_Hey Sho, what's up? Your thinking about Black Magician Girl again aren't ya?" Judai teased, seeming to have an intuition about what the little bluenette was thinking about at that moment in time just then._

_Sho blushed darkly as the little Ra turned the card over in his hands so the Osiris teen could see the image of the card._

"_How did you know, Aniki?" Sho asked, a bit surprised the normally oblivious teen could figure out what he was thinking so easily._

"_Lucky guess I suppose, Sho. Besides it's obvious you love her, I see you drawing pictures of you and her together all the time." Judai laughed._

_Sho blushed more as he spoke. "Can you blame me for loving her? She's so sweet and kind. Besides we've been going steady since I was little." Sho giggled._

_Judai laughed softly. If only he could have been that honest with his feelings for Asuka to her as Sho was to him about his feelings for Black Magician Girl he might have been able to save her._

_But it didn't matter now._

_Judai knew that by now, he was probably just a distant memory to the Kessha girl…_

_End Flashback_

Judai gave a hollow smile to Sho, hoping the little Ra wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately for the Osiris brunette, Sho _did _notice.

"Aniki? Is something wrong?" Sho asked the one he idolized, gently.

Judai gave his most convincing smile as he shook his head, hoping Sho would fall for his ruse.

But Sho knew better.

His soft grey eyes narrowed in worry as he spoke up. "Don't lie to me, Aniki. I can tell something's really bothering you. What is it? Please tell me." Sho pleaded.

Judai sighed and smiled sadly. "It's Asuka-chan, Sho. I can sense something horrible happened to her."

Sho's eyes widened in shock. "W-What is it, Aniki?"

Judai sighed once again. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter anymore anyway…" He replied dejectedly.

"What do you mean, Aniki?" Sho asked, confused.

"I mean I can't save her, so there's no point in trying when I know she hates my guts already." Judai answered bitterly.

"That's not true at all, Aniki! You can too save her!" Sho cried.

"No I can't." Judai muttered.

"Yes you can!!" Sho shrieked, angry that Judai would just give up on the young woman Sho knew he loved.

"No I can't." Judai mumbled.

"Yes you can, Aniki! I want you to at least go to that dorm and at least try, ok?" Sho yelled.

Sho's words rung in Judai's ears, repeatedly. _'Maybe I can save her. No I __**KNOW **__I can save her!' _Judai thought confidently.

"You know what, Sho?" Judai asked, his voice getting confident again.

"What is it, Aniki?" Sho asked hopefully.

"I will save Asuka-chan!" Judai yelled, smiling.

"I know you will, Aniki." Sho replied happily.

And with that, Judai confidently strode out of the Osiris dorm in the direction of the White Dorm, determined to save Asuka…

The (premature) end!


End file.
